The invention relates to flashlamp assemblies and particularly to flashlamp assemblies which use percussively-ignitable flashlamps. Even more particularly, the invention relates to flashlamp assemblies of the nature described which are disposable.
Flashlamp assemblies which use percussively ignitable flashlamps are well known in the art. One example is defined in U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,604 (J. W. Shaffer), said patent assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The assembly as described therein is used primarily for photographic purposes and is readily adapted for being positioned on a suitable camera. The camera actuates each lamp in conjunction with the shutter operation, said actuation being accomplished by engagement and release of the striker spring associated with each lamp. The spring strikes the flashlamp's projecting primer tube with sufficient force to cause deformation thereof. As a result, the fulminating material in the tube deflagrates upwardly to ignite the combustible material (e.g. shredded zirconium) within the lamp's glass envelope. An example of a percussively-ignitable flashlamp suitable for use in the aforementioned flashlamp assembly is defined in U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,063 (L. F. Anderson et al), which is also assigned to the assignee of the instant invention.
The flashlamp assembly of the present invention is of much simpler construction than the assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,604 and therefore easier to actuate and less expensive to produce. The invention utilizes a single percussively-ignitable flashlamp which is fired only when the assembly is inserted within a common firing mechanism. The assembly, being disposable, is thereafter removed and discarded. Another assembly may then be inserted within the mechanism and fired. This relatively simple procedure makes the present invention ideally suited for use in singular, low-cost flash operations such as desired in the apparatus of the above copending applications. The invention is also safe to operate and readily permits manual insertion and firing thereof.
It is believed therefore that a flashlamp assembly possessing the above several advantageous features would constitute an advancement in the art.